Một sinh nhật không mong muốn
by dragonindigo
Summary: The Vietnamese translation of "An unwanted birthday" by AnnaDax. Sasuke cực ghét sinh nhật sinh nhẽo, đặc biệt là sinh nhật hắn. Thế nhưng có thứ gì đó, hay một ai đó đã khiến hắn thoát ra khỏi sự ảm đạm trường kì và chứng minh cho hắn thấy hắn chưa hẳn là mất tất cả. SasuHina. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto's characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to AnnaDax, I only own the translation.**_

**Translator's Note:** Fic này được Anna sáng tác vào đúng dịp sinh nhật Sasuke Uchiha, một fic nhẹ nhàng dễ xương :". Bản dịch cũng đã được post ở vnsharing , ngoài ra nếu bạn có hứng thú đọc các fic dịch khác về SasuHina của tớ thì hãy bỏ chút thời gian ghé qua profile tớ nha :D.

* * *

Sasuke mở bừng mắt và nhìn chằm chằm lên trần căn hộ nhỏ mình sở hữu.

Sau khi Pain ra quân phá hủy Làng Lá, dinh thự tộc Uchiha chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát. Do đó, lúc trở lại quê hương sau Đại Chiến Ninja lần thứ tư, tên con trai tóc đen đã được phân cho cái nơi này, gồm một phòng ngủ, một phòng khách nhỏ và căn bếp mà hắn hầu như chẳng bao giờ động đến.

Hắn thở hắt ra rồi dụi dụi mắt. Chim ca đang reo hót bên ngoài trong một buổi sớm tháng Bảy ấm áp này.

Và hắn thì ghét như thế. Hắn ghét hết thảy mọi thứ. Hắn đang ở trong một tâm trạng cực kì tệ.

Cuối cùng cũng đứng dậy, hắn hướng về phía phòng tắm và rửa mặt bằng nước lạnh với hy vọng nó sẽ đánh tan cơn ngái ngủ. Những lọn tóc hắn dính bết vào trán và hắn nhìn chằm chằm cái gương, cảm thấy đã đến lúc phải cắt tóc đi thôi, bởi tóc hắn lại mọc dài ra nữa rồi.

Ngay khi hắn đang cầm lấy một thanh kunai từ phòng ngủ, bất chợt có ai đó gõ cửa.

"Teme!"

Sasuke liếc về phía cửa chính khi hắn đi ngang qua và sựng lại một chút. Sau đó hắn tiếp tục bước đi, hoàn toàn phớt lờ nó.

"Thôi nào, teme!" Naruto la hét om sòm phía bên kia cánh cửa. "Tớ biết cậu ở trong đó mà."

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha đã tìm thấy cây kunai và hiện giờ đang phân vân không biết nên dùng nó để cắt tóc, hay là để xử cái thằng ngốc tóc vàng hoe đang làm phiền sự bình yên của hắn. Hắn tiến ra cửa, phát bực mình với tiếng rầm rầm do cậu chàng Uzumaki đấm bình bịch lên cánh cửa gỗ.

"Biến đi, dobe. Tôi không có nhà."

Trong một khắc tiếng ồn chấm dứt. Và rồi nó quay trở lại còn to khủng bố hơn. "Thôi nào, Sasuke, hôm nay là sinh nhật cậu mà! Ra đây đi."

_À,_ tên con trai nghĩ. _Phải rồi. Sinh nhật mình._

"Biến đi," hắn lặp lại và đi đánh răng.

Song Naruto không phải là đứa dễ dàng bỏ cuộc thế. "Ra đây đi mà! Sakura-chan đã làm bánh tặng cậu nè! Cậu không muốn làm cậu ấy thất vọng chứ?"

Bất thình lình, cánh cửa mở toang. Đôi mắt đen tuyền nhìn chằm chằm cặp mắt màu ngọc biển. "Tôi ghét bánh ngọt.", hắn nói và đóng sầm cửa ngay trước mặt cậu chàng tóc vàng.

"Nếu cậu không tự mình bước ra, tớ sẽ xông vào và ép cậu ra đó."

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha không trả lời, song có thể nghe thấy rõ giọng cười của hắn. Cậu chàng Uzumaki nắm chặt tay. "Được thôi," cậu nói vọng vào đầy giận dữ. "Nhưng đừng có đổ thừa cho tớ nếu có ngày cậu tỉnh dậy và phát hiện bản thân mình đã biến thành một con mẹ mèo lười khùng điên đấy nhé!"

Sasuke nghe tiếng người đồng đội cũ của mình bỏ đi và nhíu mày. Chú mèo nhà hắn quẳng cho hắn một ánh nhìn đầy thắc mắc, song hắn chỉ lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

Vài phút sau tóc hắn đã được cắt ngắn như mọi khi. Nó là một mớ bù xù, nhưng hắn cóc quan tâm, dù gì hắn cũng đã cố hết sức rồi. Hắn chưa bao giờ cắt nổi cho đều chằn chặn, lúc nào cũng là tóc phía sau ngắn hơn đằng trước mới quái.

Bước vào phòng khách, hắn vớ lấy một cuốn sách và ngồi phịch xuống ghế bành. Hắn mở sách để rồi lại bị gián đoạn bởi một tiếng gõ cửa.

"Sasuke-kun, cậu ổn chứ?"

Hắn thở hắt ra và day day thái dương. Mặc cho hắn mong muốn thế nào, mặc cho hắn cố gắng thế nào, Sakura vẫn không chịu từ bỏ. Hắn thậm chí đã từng thử bày trò ám sát cô với hy vọng cô ta sẽ dần nhận ra và để cho hắn yên, cơ mà vẫn như thế vẫn không xi nhê. Che mặt lại dưới cuốn sách, hắn ngả người ra và mong sao cô ta sẽ không phát hiện hắn ở trong nhà. Hắn có thể che giấu luồng charka rất chuyên nghiệp nha, và Naruto có vẻ như là người duy nhất có khả năng cảm nhận được luồng charka đó, nhờ công con Cửu Vĩ.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura nhíu mày. Naruto vừa bảo cô rằng hắn không chịu ra ngoài, vậy mà giờ hình như hắn không có trong nhà thì phải? Buông một tiếng thở dài, cô phân vân liệu có phải là một ý tưởng hay nếu cô sử dụng nắm đấm vô địch của mình để phá cửa vào không. Gì thì gì, cái bánh này cũng tiêu tốn mất cả tối của cô chứ ít à. Cô và Ino đã lên hằng hà sa số kế hoạch để làm một bữa tiệc sinh nhật bất ngờ dành riêng cho hắn.

Nhưng nhân tiện thì cô mong đợi điều gì ở đó cơ chứ? Tên con trai tộc Uchiha vốn là một kẻ không ưa tiệc tùng. Thực tình thì, hắn còn hầu như chẳng bao giờ bước chân ra khỏi cái căn hộ trời đánh đó. Cô chỉ có thể thấy hắn khi hắn đi làm nhiệm vụ thôi. Thở dài thêm chặp nữa, cô ghé tai lên cửa, nhưng không sao cảm nhận được luồng charka hay tiếng động nào phát ra sất.

"Mình biết cậu không thích tổ chức ăn mừng cơ mà... trong trường hợp cậu đổi ý thì, bọn mình chờ ở Ichiraku."

Cô bỏ đi, rốt cuộc cũng chịu để hắn một mình. Quyển sách vẫn phủ lên mặt hắn và hắn tự tận hưởng bóng tối bao trùm quanh mắt mình.

Những lần duy nhất Sasuke từng tổ chức sinh nhật đó là khi gia đình hắn... còn sống. Đó là khi mẹ hắn luôn làm những miếng cơm nắm ngon tuyệt và hắn ăn sạch, kèm với cà chua cho đến khi no căng bụng. Đó là khi cha hắn luôn lựa những thứ vô cùng hấp dẫn để làm quà cho hắn – những bí kíp gia tộc, những thanh kunai cổ, được truyền từ thế hệ này sang thế hệ khác. Và đó là khi Itachi còn ở đấy và dẫn hắn đi tập luyện, trong những buổi tập vào ngày sinh nhật ấy, khi nào anh cũng để hắn thắng.

Tất cả những thứ này thực quá trẻ con! Cuốn sách bị hất xuống sàn nhà và hắn ngồi dậy, vùi mặt vào giữa hai lòng bàn tay. Hắn không còn cần chúng nữa. Trái lại, hắn càng ít gợi nhớ về sinh nhật hắn, càng tốt. Cái suy nghĩ về những ngày thơ ấu khi hắn chỉ là một đứa trẻ như đánh thức một nỗi đau lạ kì trong tim hắn. Hắn biết hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể trải nghiệm những khoảnh khắc giống vậy được nữa.

Ngủ thôi. Hắn cần ngủ nhiều hơn nữa. Chỉ như thế hắn mới có khả năng dừng suy nghĩ về những thứ hắn chỉ có thể suy nghĩ được vào ngày sinh nhật mình. Và việc nhìn vào bốn bức tường trống trơn kia làm hắn càng thấy tệ lậu hơn bội phần.

Và, lại nữa, có ai đó gõ cửa nhà hắn. Lần này nắm đấm cửa xoay xoay và Sasuke tự thấy hài lòng khi đã khóa trái cửa nẻo cẩn thận.

Kakashi không thể bước vào, vậy nên anh lại gõ bình bịch.

"Tôi biết em ở trong đó."

Bực bội, tên con trai đứng dậy và mở cửa, nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ.

"Em sẽ không tham dự bất kì buổi hội hè vớ vẩn nào đâu, đặc biệt là mấy thứ liên quan đến việc mừng sinh nhật."

Thầy giáo cũ của hắn chớp chớp mắt. Thằng nhóc năm nào cũng như năm nấy, song hình như hôm nay nó đặc biệt cáu kỉnh hơn thì phải. "Lần này Ino và Sakura đã chuẩn bị đâu đấy xong hết rồi. Ít ra em cũng nên đến và coi thử coi thế nào chứ."

Sasuke thấy hối hận hết sức vì đã mở cửa. Nhưng Hatake là người duy nhất còn có chút đồng cảm. Anh dường như cũng chẳng mặn mà gì với mấy buổi sinh nhật sinh nhẽo như hắn.

"Em không hề đòi hỏi làm vậy, thế nên bọn họ cứ việc tổ chức mà không có mặt em."

"Chí ít cũng phải đến vì cái bánh."

"Em không thích bánh ngọt!"

"Tôi biết," người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ giải thích. "Nhưng em nên làm thế vì bạn bè em."

"Ha, bạn bè gì chứ!" sự giận dữ hiển hiện trong giọng hắn. "Nếu bọn họ là bạn tốt, bọn họ đã biết điều mà để em yên."

Cánh cửa đóng sầm lại trước khi Kakashi có thể nói thêm bất kì điều gì. Và anh cũng không sao trách thằng nhóc được. Việc ép hắn ra khỏi nhà là không tưởng, không tưởng như việc ép một con rắn phải bay vậy. Thở hắt ra, anh bỏ đi. Chắc bọn con gái lại bù lu bù loa lên rồi đây.

Sasuke đã đọc cái đoạn văn này đến lần thứ năm. Hắn đang khó chịu, và bực mình, và cực kì giận dữ. Bộ quá đáng lắm sao khi yêu cầu mọi người để hắn một mình?

Trong ngày Naruto đã ghé qua thêm ba lần nữa, Sakura đã van nài hắn ra ngoài tổng cộng sáu lần, và Ino thậm chí còn thái quá hơn nữa khi đến và khóc lóc um sùm ngay cửa nhà hắn, rồi sau đó lại còn dọa dẫm hắn với cái Nhẫn Thuật chuyển thân của cô nàng.

Bên ngoài trời đã tối. Mặt trời lặn hẳn từ một giờ trước và cái nóng mùa hè đang dần dần dịu đi, thay vào đó là những cơn gió đêm. Nhận thấy mình cần hạ hỏa chút chút, hắn quyết định ra ngoài. Và dĩ, hắn không hề có ý định ghé qua cái 'buổi tiệc' đó để coi nó ra làm sao. Hắn thích được trèo lên mái nhà, để màn đêm làm dịu mọi giác quan.

Hắn chắc mẩm cửa trước sẽ luôn bị canh me bởi một vài tên nào đó trong ban – tổ - chức – bữa – tiệc – sinh – nhật, những kẻ luôn sẵn sàng đeo bám theo nếu hắn bước ra, vậy nên hắn nhảy qua cửa sổ phòng ngủ và hướng về phía cầu thang ở góc tòa nhà.

Khi hắn chỉ vừa rẽ ngoặt, vội vàng biến mất tăm trước khi có ai kịp nhận ra hắn, thì một đứa con gái tông sầm vào ngực hắn. Cả hai vội lùi lại để giữ thăng bằng.

Sasuke nhìn chằm chằm vào con bé, tròng mắt trắng truyết của cô ta tròn xoe. Đó là con nhỏ nhà Hyuuga, Hinata, cái đứa đến từ Bổn Gia. Cái đứa mà hắn chỉ bắt đầu để ý từ hồi Đại Chiến. Hắn vẫn còn nhớ lờ mờ về đứa con gái suốt ngày đỏ mặt với mái tóc cắt ngắn và lúc nào cũng luẩn quẩn quanh Naruto – cái kẻ ngốc nghếch chẳng bao giờ chịu phát hiện ra điều đó.

Tên con trai nhận thấy hắn đang nhìn cô chằm chặp và quẳng cho cô một ánh mắt đầy thắc mắc. Nét ửng hồng xuất hiện trên gò má cô và cứ đậm dần đến mức nom cô giống như tỏa sáng giữa màn đêm. Ấy thế mà, sau đó cô ta thẳng người lên, hé môi và hít một hơi thật sâu, chỉnh chỉnh lại mái tóc đen đặc biệt dài và tôn lên màu trắng nhợt nhạt trong tròng mắt cô.

"A – ano..." cô mở lời, cố gắng thở đều. "Chúc mừng sinh nhật cậu."

Cô giơ tay ra và trên đó là một cái gói nhỏ vuông vức. Hắn không nhận lấy mà chỉ hướng ánh mắt từ cái gói đó, trở lại phía cô. Cô gái quay đi, cảm thấy gò má mình đang nóng bừng.

"Mình biết rằng cậu... rằng cậu không thích tổ chức sinh nhật. Nhưng ai cũng xứng đáng được nhận quà mỗi khi lớn thêm một tuổi." Nụ cười của cô suýt chút khiến hắn bàng hoàng. Hắn không sao nhớ được đã từng có ai nhìn hắn bằng ánh mắt trìu mến đến từng ấy. Sau khi mẹ hắn qua đời.

Cánh tay cô vẫn vươn ra và cô bước thêm một bước nhỏ, như thúc giục hắn nhận lấy. Cuối cùng hắn cũng quyết định làm vậy, chỉ để nhận ra cái gói quà đó khá nhẹ. Hắn tự hỏi không biết trong đó có gì.

"Còn nữa," cô tiếp tục, lui lại và nghịch nghịch cái khóa kéo trên chiếc áo khoác dài, "Mình nghe nói cậu không thích đồ ngọt. Mình đã tự làm cái này và không biết... nó có ngon không nữa. Nhưng sinh nhật nào cũng cần phải có bánh mà."

Tiếng lắp bắp của cô vừa khiến hắn bực mình vừa làm hắn hứng thú. Hồi Đại Chiến, lúc bọn họ có lúc cùng đứng trên một chiến tuyến, cô đã khiến hắn chú ý với vẻ điềm tĩnh tuyệt vời. Vậy nên thật lạ khi hắn chứng kiến cô nom ngại ngùng thế này. Nhưng dù gì thì, có mãn đời hắn cũng không sao hiểu nổi phụ nữ được.

Sasuke quan sát cô lùi lại thêm một bước và khẽ cúi đầu. Cô mỉm cười, nói lời tạm biệt và chạy vội về phía khu rừng gần đó.

Hắn nhìn xuống món quà trên tay, không to quá bàn tay hắn. Hắn vốn không quen nói chuyện bình thường với bọn con gái. Đây là một chuyển biến tốt đấy chứ.

Bước lên nóc tòa nhà, hắn ngồi xuống, khoanh chân trước mặt mình. Bầu trời đầy sao khiến hắn thấy tĩnh tâm lạ. Hắn ngồi như thế một lúc, cho đến khi sự tò mò chiếm lấy tâm trí. Mở gói quà vuông vức, hắn dòm vào trong và thấy một cái bánh cupcake có hình dáng kì lạ. Đôi mắt hổ phách của hắn chăm chăm nhìn nó trong một khắc.

Hắn lấy nó ra và ngửi thử.

Mùi cà chua. Nó được làm bằng thứ gì đó giống kiểu bánh mì mềm, trộn lẫn với cả cà chua loại tươi và sấy khô. Điều đó cũng lí giải tại sao nó lại có hình dáng kì lạ đến vậy, với màu đỏ rực rỡ.

Còn có thứ gì đó khác nằm trong giấy gói. Một cây nến nhỏ sọc trắng, đỏ.

Tên con trai tộc Uchiha cầm trong tay hai vật ấy trong một khắc, không biết phải làm gì. Điều này thực sự rất dễ chịu, mà hắn thì chưa từng dễ chịu bao giờ. Thế nên hắn bực bội.

Cắm cây nến lên cái bánh cupcake, hắn nhìn nó. Sử dụng thuật Hỏa Độn với mức độ vừa phải, hắn thổi vào cây nến và nó được thắp sáng.

Hay cô ta muốn đầu độc hắn? Không, mọi người đều biết rằng Orochimaru đã rèn luyện cho Sasuke miễn nhiễm với tất cả các loại độc tố. Vậy thì tại sao chứ?

Thở hắt ra, hắn chịu thua. Hắn thổi cây nến thật nhanh, rút nó ra và cắn một miếng bánh.

Và thực tình nó rất ngon nha.

Chỉ trong một loáng cái bánh cupcake đã bị xơi sạch. Hắn nằm ngả lưng xuống và nhìn lên bầu trời đêm.

Lần đầu tiên sau chừng ấy năm trong hắn tồn tại một cảm xúc khác ngoài sự căm ghét và bực bội trong cái ngày này. Và, mặc dù hắn có không muốn thừa nhận đến mức nào chăng nữa, thì đó là một cảm giác tuyệt vời. Đây là một sự bất ngờ hơn hẳn và là một cái bánh ngon hơn hẳn những gì mà Sakura, Naruto hay bất kì ai có thể đem đến cho hắn.

_Không biết cô ta có còn món này nữa không,_ hắn nghĩ, tự mỉm cười với bản thân.

_Có lẽ mình nên nghĩ đến việc hẹn hò với cô ta._


End file.
